Tongue Tied
by Sunny's Priceless Dream
Summary: Randy and Ted insist Cody must visit a strip club. Reluctantly, Cody agrees, and gets more than he ever bargained for.


**A/N- Strippers need love too. I don't know where that came from.....**

**XXX**

**TONGUE TIED **_Open 24/7_

"Tongue Tied? Is that a Mexican restaurant?" Cody asked as they drove past a building with flashing lights. What an odd name for a business.

"No dumbass, it's a strip club." Ted rolled his eyes at his young, naive partner.

"Tell me you've been to a strip club before!" Randy looked at Cody through the rear view mirror while shaking his head in disappointment.

"I actually haven't. Is that a sin?"

"Yes!" The two older men said at the same time.

"Which is why we are turning around and going." Randy pulled into a parking lot and turned around, driving the short distance to "Tongue Tied."

"I really have no urge to see desperate women stripping for money." Cody protested.

"You have no idea what you are missing Cody, some of them are really talented." Ted informed him as all three of them stepped out of the car.

The building was clearly old, and not the cleanest place in the world. After paying the cheap thirty dollars to get in, Randy led them to a table near the front. Cody sat in awe; not from the strippers, but all the lights around him.

"Stop looking at the ceiling and look ahead." Randy instructed. It was like teaching a baby to eat with a spoon. You had to do it gradually.

"I told you, I have no interest in watching strippers take their clothes off." Cody told them again, wanting nothing more than to leave.

"I told you he was gay. Can't even appreciate beautiful women." Ted muttered to Randy, but not going unheard by Cody.

"Ted, I appreciate the female figure just as much as the next guy, but this is morally wrong."

"Get over it." They were silenced as the song ended and the four girls currently on stage walked off. A man in a suit walked on stage with a microphone.

"Dancing to 'Buttons' by the Pussycat Dolls, I present to you...HARLEY!" The beat to the song started and a few seconds later, a woman dressed completely in leather walked on the stage, immediately claiming the pole, right in front of Cody.

"Tell me again this wasn't worth it Cody." Randy said, not taking his eyes off the beauty in front of him, along with the rest of the male audience. Cody sat there, memorized, at Harley wrapped herself around the pole. He'd never seen anything hotter in his life.

What he wouldn't give to take her to the 'boom boom room'.

Harley singled him out right away, not even a minute into the song. She was taken back slightly, temporarily forgetting her moves. The guy in front of her was the only guy looking at her face instead of her chest.

_You say you're a big boy  
But I can't agree  
'Cause the love you said you had  
Ain't been put on me_

She hunched down in front of him while smirking, amazed he was still looking at her face, even as she unbuttoned her shirt.

"Hey, I'm a bigger boy than him." Ted yelled out, jealous of the attention Cody was getting from the hot stripper. She threw him an "I doubt it" look, and stood back up, doing her last set of moves. She ended with a spin down the pole, ending in a seductive pose.

"I have a pole you can wrap your legs around too!" Ted yelled. The sad part? He wasn't even drunk. Harley ignored him as she walked off the stage.

"Breathe Cody." Randy laughed and slapped him on the back, bringing Cody out of his daze.

"That was amazing." Cody mumbled, still transfixed.

They sat around for a while longer watching the other 'performers', though Cody was barely paying attention. Harley had captivated his mind. Which is why he about jumped out of his skin when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Come with me." It was her. Without thinking, or seeking permission from Ted, Cody followed Harley to the back into a room, which he presumed was her dressing room.

"Why didn't you look at my boobs?" She immediately asked after she shut the door.

"What?"

"You stared at my face, not my chest." Harley reminded him of his actions.

"You're beautiful." Cody answered after a brief pause.

"Good answer." She grabbed a bottle of water from the mini fridge then sat down.

"What's your real name?" Cody asked, sitting down on the unfolded chair.

"Who is to say it isn't Harley?"

"You play the character Harley well, but I can tell it's not your real name."

"Am I that obvious?" She asked, worriedly.

"Only if you pay attention to you, and not your moves, which no one out there was doing."

"You were." Harley mumbled.

"Trust me, I enjoyed it." Cody told her honestly.

"Don't think I am a whore. I'm not. I work here to save money while paying for school." Harley was quick to dismiss any negative thoughts Cody had about her.

"Actually, I was just wondering why the hell this place is called Tongue Tied." Cody joked.

"Lets just say the owner, Cara, has a sick sense of humor." Harley told him, laughing lightly.

"Could be worse I guess."

"She originally wanted to go with 'The Neglected Trombone' a few years ago." Cody broke out laughing.

"I guess this is better than." He tried not to look as she changed her clothes. She obviously wasn't shy. It's funny how half an hour ago she was wearing the tightest leather outfit known to man, and now she was in baggy jeans and a t-shirt at least two sizes to big, topped with sneakers.

"Do you have anywhere to be?" Harley asked him as she fixed her hair.

"Not until tomorrow night."

"How about I introduce you to my apartment?" Harley suggested.

"Alright, lets go. I'm ready." Cody joked.

"Easy boy. It's not what you think."

"Once you get me in your room, you'll change your mind." Cody was getting cocky. Damn Ted and Randy.

"Nothing disturbs me while playing Zelda." Harley grabbed her jacket and stood by the door.

"We'll see." Cody followed her out of the room to the main area, where Ted and Randy were no where to be found. It didn't even surprise Cody. Harley led them out to her car and offered to let him drive.

"Becky." Harley said as they were getting into the car.

"What?" Cody looked at her confused.

"My name is Becky."


End file.
